Someone to Love
by Ginny-Weasley4
Summary: Hermione must choose between her best friend and her irritable Potions master.
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just wish I did.

--------------------------------------------------

Intro…

"How did things come to this?" Hermione wondered. "How on earth am I supposed to make this decision?" If you had told her a year ago that she would have to choose between Ron, whom she had always been somewhat in love with, and her irritable Potions Master, she would have laughed at you. Now, it was a different story.

"How am I supposed to choose?"

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Hermione and Ron hurriedly packed their trunks for Hogwarts. They couldn't believe that it was time for their seventh year already. Mrs. Weasley hollered upstairs that breakfast was ready, but the aroma of bacon and eggs drifting up had already alerted them to that.

After shovelling their breakfasts into their mouths in a most unbecoming manner, they were hurried outside. Mr. Weasley had once again borrowed a Ministry car to take them to Kings Cross Station. This year the car was much more comfortable as only Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to fit. Harry had spent the whole summer at the Dursley's, giving Ron and Hermione time to realise their true feelings for each other.

Once they got onto platform nine and three-quarters, they realized that Mrs. Weasley's rushing had not been in vain. They only had two minutes to say goodbye and catch the train. In a wild fit of arms, Mrs. Weasley somehow managed to hug her two children and Hermione, as well as straighten Ron's shirt.

As soon as they got on the train, Ginny went bounding off to find her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, so Ron and Hermione went looking for Harry. After searching the train, they were dumfounded to find that Harry was nowhere on it.

"Hey Ron! Hermione! You two lookin' for Harry?" called Neville. "You're not likely to find him."

"Hey Neville! Why won't we find him?" Hermione asked.

"He left for Hogwarts early, he was tired of being at his aunt and uncle's. My Gran told me, but I'm not sure how she found out."

After a few moments of catching up with Neville, Ron and Hermione went to go find an empty compartment.

"Ah, alone at last! I'm worried about Harry though." Ron sighed as he sank into a seat.

"Yeah, it's not like Harry, he could have came to the Burrow if it bothered him that much. It's nice being alone with you though. You know, I love your mum, but she's always just… right there. I was at your house for two weeks and we were never alone for so much as five minutes!" Hermione exclaimed as she plopped down next to Ron. Ron put his arm around her and she lowered her head to his shoulder.

"This is nice," she murmured. "Just sitting here." Ron nodded his agreement. Hermione lifted her head to look at him.

Ron put his hand on Hermione's cheek and whispered, "Just me and my girl," before lowering his mouth to hers. They had kissed before, of course, but never really had time to do it properly, it was always just a little peck before Mrs. Weasley or Ginny came into the room. This kiss was different. Without the fear of being caught, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and he ran his fingers through her hair. He never knew how exactly she had managed to tame her hair from the bushy mane she used to have, to the soft curls she now sported, but he loved it. Of course, he loved her not matter what type of hair she had, but he loved being able to run his fingers through it.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she felt Ron's tongue graze her lower lip, asking for admission. She immediately opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Hermione was completely lost in Ron. It wasn't until he began to lean her back against the seat and she felt a hardness pressing into her thigh that Hermione realized what was happening. She slowly pulled her lips away and pushed Ron off of her. Ron let out a small groan when he realized that she wanted to stop.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm not ready yet."

"It's alright, Mione." He sighed. "From now on you can set the pace if you want."

"You mean, you don't want to…" Hermione blushed.

"I do… God, I do. But I don't want to hurt you. I can wait."

"Ron, you are so sweet sometimes!" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. He embraced her back, and after a few minutes, he realized that the gently sway of the train had put her to sleep. He stroked her head as she slept and watched the rain fall against the window.

A few hours later, when the train began to slow, Ron thought about how strange it was that Malfoy hadn't made his usual trip to annoy Harry. He must have heard that Harry wouldn't be on the train; somehow Malfoy always knew things like that.

Ron gently shook Hermione awake.

"Mione…Mione… wake up, we're in Hogsmeade," Ron softly said.

"Did I fall asleep?" Ron nodded. "I'm sorry! That had to be awfully uncomfortable!"

"It was brilliant actually. I played with your hair and watched the rain fall. That sounds corny, doesn't it?"

"No, it's sweet!" Hermione said. She stood, gave Ron a quick kiss and started for the carriages.

-----------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry, it's short. I have the next few chapters planned out and I'm happy to say that they do get longer! Please leave comments or constructive criticism. No flames, please. If you don't like it, don't read it! Thanks.

I would also like to give a big thank you to my beta, Katie!


	2. Bad News and a Feast

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

7/21/05- I edited the mistakes my beta, Katie, found and this is the reposted chapter! Enjoy!

………………………………...

When Ron and Hermione reached the Great Hall, they were excited to see Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for them. They rushed over to him and all three burst out laughing when they simultaneously began to tell each other about their summers. Harry's had been relatively boring as usual, but he had enjoyed staying with Lupin for a couple of weeks. Both Ron and Hermione turned bright red when Harry enquired about their clasped hands. They managed a mumbled explanation and when they finished Harry burst out laughing.

"Finally!" Harry all but yelled. "You two have been in love since Hermione came looking for Neville's toad back in first year! I was wondering when you would finally clue in on it!"

The three friends laughed again, and a few other nearby Gryffindors chuckled along with them. It seemed that almost the entire house had known, except Ron and Hermione of course.

From the Head Table Professor Snape sneered down at the Gryffindor table. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-His-Arse was making a ruckus with the other two members of the Golden Trio. Their camaraderie made him sick.

A few seats down from Snape sat Professor McGonagall, who unbeknownst to all, kept sending looks of sympathy towards Hermione.

The feast was, as usual, spectacular. No one left the Great Hall without being completely stuffed. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were trudging out of the Hall and heading for the Fat Lady's portrait, when McGonagall came into view.

"Miss Granger, I require a word with you." McGonagall stated. "Please follow me to my office. Weasley and Potter, before you even begin to accompany us, don't. Miss Granger will not be long. You can wait for her in the Common Room." Hermione and Professor McGonagall headed off to McGonagall's office, leaving Harry and Ron to wonder what was going on.

"You don't think she's giving her another Time Turner do you?" Harry pondered as he began climbing one of Hogwarts' many staircases.

"Not after what happened Third Year. There's no way either one of them would want to risk it. Hermione almost had a nervous breakdown!" Ron exclaimed. He was worried. McGonagall rarely took students to her office to deliver good news. Ron had a feeling that Hermione would need her two best friends when she returned.

………………………………...

"Sit down Miss Granger." McGonagall instructed. Hermione sat and looked around McGonagall's office. It hadn't changed much since the last time she was in here. It was still very organized.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

"What is it?" Hermione was now very worried. "It isn't my parents is it?" She knew that, because she was Muggle born, her parents would be in danger from Voldemort.

"I'm afraid it is. However, before you get too worried, they are perfectly fine," began McGonagall. "They are getting a divorce."

Hermione looked up at McGonagall, not really understanding what she had just said. "No they're not. They are perfectly happy."

"I'm sorry my dear, but it seems that your father had been seeing other people. He decided that he wanted to get married to his girlfriend. Your mother was all for the idea, she seems to have wanted to get away." McGonagall seemed to be genuinely sorry for Hermione's predicament. "I'm so sorry that this had to happen."

"Why…why didn't my parents tell me this?" Hermione stammered.

"They owled me yesterday. They said that they didn't know how to break the news to you. They wondered if I might tell you, and then they would follow up with an owl tomorrow. Now dear, I believe that you have two concerned gentlemen waiting for you in the Common Room. You might want to go let them know that you are not in any imminent danger." McGonagall said, trying to relieve some of the tension.

Hermione's lips turned upward in a slight grin as she stood to leave. "Thank you, Professor."

………………………………...

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry stood up as soon as the portrait opened.

"What happened?" Ron questioned. Hermione spent the next five minutes explaining to them what McGonagall had told her. Then she had to spend another five minutes explaining to Ron what divorce was. Divorce wasn't common in the Wizarding world.

"I'm really sorry you guys, but I just want to go to bed." Hermione hugged Harry and gave Ron a gentle kiss on the lips. "Goodnight."

When Hermione got into her room she noticed that a letter was sitting on her four-poster bed. She quickly opened it.

Dear Hermione,

We're sorry that you had to hear about the divorce through one of you're teachers, but we weren't sure how to go about telling you. The divorce will be finalized in about two weeks. In November I am getting married. I am going to marry a woman named Lydia Craft. I've been seeing her off and on for about three years. Before you get all upset about my infidelity, just know that your mother also saw people off and on. It was a mutual agreement. We're just not happy with each other. We've been putting off getting a divorce so that you could be older and maybe understand our reasoning better. I'm sorry that you have to go through this, Hermione, but please try to understand.

Love,

Dad

Hermione sat down on her bed. Tears fell down her face. "How long has this been going on?" she wondered. Hermione had been living under the illusion that her parents were quite happy. Even though she was gone nine months out of the year, they always seemed to be in love. Just as she was about to lie down to go to sleep, an owl flew in. Hermione was beginning to rethink her decision to buy both of her parents an owl. She pulled the letter out of its beak and began to read:

Dearest Hermione,

Your father just informed me that he wrote a letter telling you about his wedding. I know that you had some warning about his wedding, so what I'm going to tell you may come as a shock. I'm getting married too. I was proposed to about three hours ago. My boyfriend of two years, Jonathan Snap, asked me to marry him. We are planning to have the wedding in March, and we would love it if you would be my maid of honor. Please think about it.

Love,

Mum

Hermione snorted. Her parents had just turned her life upside down and her mum wanted her to be the maid of honor. How ridiculous. Hermione didn't want to acknowledge the weddings just yet, let alone think about being part of them. At least she would have several months to decide. With that thought, Hermione lay down and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in her robes and thankfully, had no dreams.

………………………………...

AN: Well, it's about a page longer, still not very long though. The chapters will be getting progressively longer though. I hope you liked this one! Please review! A big thanks to my two reviewers: KatzRKool and Futuremrsgrint1.

Thank you so much to my beta, Katie!


	3. When Ron Can't Help

Disclaimer: I don't own it. JK Rowling is the Harry Potter goddess.

7/21/05 I fixed some mistakes that my beta, Katie, found. Here's the slightly changed chapter! Enjoy! Please leave a review!

………………………………...

The next morning Hermione woke up with tearstains on her face and a slightly damp pillowcase. She knew that her parents said that they would be happier this way, but that didn't stop her from being upset. Her parents had always seemed so happy. If they had ever fought Hermione might have had an easier time accepting the divorce. As it was, it seemed too sudden. She was still having difficulty believing that they weren't happy together.

Hermione walked into the Common Room, after a long shower, feeling usually irritable. As soon as she descended the staircase Harry and Ron were at her side.

"How do you feel, Hermione?" They asked in unison.

"As well as can be expected," she sighed.

"Do you… do you want to take a walk?" Ron asked. He seemed somewhat unsure of himself this morning.

"I suppose." All Hermione really wanted to do was curl up and read, but shutting her boyfriend out didn't seem like a great idea at the moment. Harry shrugged and headed down to breakfast alone.

Ron and Hermione walked to the lake and found a shady place to sit down.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen Hermione," Ron began. "I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

Hermione hadn't heard a word of Ron's sweet sentiment. She was staring out at the lake, just feeling sorry for herself.

"Hermione, would you at least listen to me when I'm trying to talk to you?" Ron said exasperatedly. He ran a hand through his red hair, willing himself to calm down. Now was not the time for the famous Weasley temper that his mother, Molly, oftened demonstrated. "What I think I'm trying to say, is that I understand."

"Like hell you do!" Ron's eyebrows shot up. Hermione never swore! "You don't understand! Not with that 'perfect' family of yours! You're parents are so in love that they almost seem intent on populating an entire country!" Forget shutting out her boyfriend! She was going to kick him out!

"Well fine! If you don't want me to try and help, then I won't." Ron stood up and began to stalk towards the castle. "I'll see you in Potions."

Hermione felt horrible. She knew that she shouldn't have said that to Ron. He really was only trying to help. He just didn't understand at all what she was going through. His parents had always been happy together. And since divorce was uncommon in the Wizarding world, she doubted she would find anyone at school who understood. With a sigh, Hermione stood up and walked to the dungeons.

………………………………...

"Silence!" Professor Snape hissed as he swept into his classroom. "Take your seats. Today we will be brewing a simple antidote to some of the more common poisons. Even Longbottom should be able to complete this potion without too much difficulty. The only reason that I'm wasting a class period on this is that Madame Pomfrey has found that her stores are dwindling. The directions are on the board. Begin."

As one the class began setting up their cauldrons and gathering ingredients. A half hour later everyone's cauldrons were bubbling gently. Hermione hadn't been paying much attention, but up until now she hadn't reached a stage in the potion that was very combustible. She added in the fourth ingredient. Her potion turned from a light green to a bright fiery red. Purple bubbles began to pour from her cauldron. Everyone in the class backed away.

"Get out! All of you get out before it explodes!" Snape barked. The class turned and fled. Hermione was the last out the door, with the exception of Snape. The door was left open so that the class could witness the explosion. Snape placed an invisible barrier where the door should be, so that no one would get hurt. The bubbles grew to about ten feet high. Suddenly the cauldron exploded. Red and purple, liquid and bubbles, flew everywhere. The entire classroom was covered. The red liquid seemed to solidify slightly after a few minutes, to turn into a jello like substance. What was worse was that everywhere the jello touched was sprouting. Moss, ferns, and mold grew in every corner of the dungeon classroom.

"Granger, what the hell did you put in that cauldron?" Snape roared.

"Sir, I don't understand why it did that! I only added St. John's Wort, and from my research I was led to believe that it wouldn't have any effect such as that!" Hermione explained, her eyes wide.

"It must have been contaminated." Snape said. Hermione wondered if that was as close to agreeing with someone that Snape had ever been. Snape only then seemed to notice that the class was still there.

"Go back to you're Common Rooms! Class is dismissed for the day." Snape waved his hand at him and every student began fleeing from him. "Granger. You will report back here at precisely eight o'clock for detention. You will not be even one minute late. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Hermione inwardly groaned. Just what she needed, a night with Snape. He was the last person she wanted to spend time with right now. She really wanted someone to talk to, someone who would understand. Right now she would even prefer Filch to Snape. At least Filch showed some emotion. Hermione overlooked the fact that the emotions Filch showed were vengeance and blood lust. Snape had such a cool exterior. He showed no emotion. His eyes remained cold and calculated at every moment.

"Now get out of my sight you silly girl!" Snape sneered. Hermione shot him a dirty look before running off.

………………………………...

That night, Hermione entered the Potions classroom at 7:59. Snape looked up at her and gave an approving nod at her punctuality.

"You will be grading first and second year papers, Miss Granger. There is a stack on the far table. I will allow you to leave at exactly ten o'clock and not a moment sooner. Please begin." Hermione sat down and tried to focus on the papers. By 9:50, she had only made it through three papers, as she kept losing her focus and thinking about her parents or her fight with Ron. Currently she was leaning her head on her elbow and chewing on the end of her quill. Lottie Jones' paper sat in front of her with a rather large ink stain across it. Snape chose this moment to check up on her.

"What are you doing?" Snape shouted, jolting Hermione out of her reverie. She glanced up at Snape. She was struck by how imposing he looked. He looked almost handsome, standing over her like that. Hold on a second. Had she just been thinking that her Potions master looked handsome? Her rude, inconsiderate, greasy Potions master? No, she must still be somewhat in her trance.

"And what, Miss Granger, was so fascinating that you spent the last two hours daydreaming about?" Snape drawled. "Were you reliving one of your garish love affairs with Potter or Weasley?"

"How dare you?" Hermione questioned. "How dare you insinuate such a thing! I have never had a "garish love affair" with anyone! I am a virgin, thank you very much!" Hermione turned bright red and clapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had just let that very personal detail slip out like that. And to her Potions master no less.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. I shouldn't have suggested that." Snape said, bowing his head slightly in apology. "Please tell me what has captured your attention so." It was then that Hermione burst into tears. She told her story to Snape, hiccupping every now and then. When she was done with her tale she expected him to give her some scathing remark. However, what he said next left her shocked.

"Miss Granger would you consent to being my new apprentice?"

………………………………...

AN: They keep getting longer! Once again, a big thanks to my reviewers. VampiressXxXWriter, KatzRKool, and Blinkey.

KatzRKool: Thank you for making me an exception! Yes, my parents did get a divorce, but not like Hermione's. Neither of my parents were dating anyone else, they fought all the time, and only just recently did my dad get remarried (it's been six years since the divorce.)

Keep reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Thank you to my beta, Katie!


	4. Snape's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

7/21/05 I fixed a few mistakes that my beta, Katie, found.

……………………………….

As Hermione walked toward the dungeons the next day, she was still amazed that Snape had asked her to be his apprentice. It came completely out of the blue. She was to start her apprenticeship today.

When she reached the dungeons she tapped lightly on the heavy wooden door.

From within, Snape called, "Enter!" Hermione slowly walked through the door and made her way through the classroom to Snape's desk.

"I'm here about the apprenticeship, Sir," Hermione began timidly.

"I know perfectly well why you are here, foolish girl!" Snapped the Potions master. "First I want you to organize those ingredients. Pay special attention to their properties and which will react negatively with others as you sort. I will determine the level of difficulty of potion we begin with by how well you do." Hermione immediately began sorting. Snape sat back down at his desk and continued marking papers. An hour later he broke their silence.

"Miss Granger, do you know why I asked you to be my apprentice?" When Hermione shook her head, Snape continued, "When I was nine my mother died. She was hit by Avada Kedavra by a Death Eater. I then learned that my father had been cheating on my mother since before I was even born. Knowing his nature, this shouldn't have surprised me. But when I thought of how sweet, kind, loving, and generous my mother was, I couldn't understand why my father would cheat on her. My father brought his mistress to my mother's funeral, the bastard. Then he married the slut, before my mother was even cold in the ground. While I realize that our stories are not identical, I thought that they were alike enough for you to understand that you are not alone in this. I know that since divorce is uncommon, almost unheard of in our world, that you may be having some trouble finding anyone who understands what you are feeling. When this happened to me I turned to Lucius Malfoy for comfort. This eventually led me on the path to becoming a Death Eater. I didn't want you to feel as alone and isolated as I did." When Snape had finished, he looked up at Hermione. She had tears in her eyes.

"Professor I am so sorry!" she mumbled. "Thank you so much for thinking about me. Harry and Ron don't understand. Ron tried to tell me that he does, but his parents are so very much in love that nothing like this would ever happen to them. I guess that I should just be thankful that they are both alive. Maybe I'm overreacting."

"Never discount your feelings, Hermione!" Professor Snape started. "Those are your feelings. If it is a big deal to you, then that is all that matters! Divorce is a horrible experience. Many people judge their concept of love off of their parents. Their parents' marriage has been a constant throughout their lives. When it is suddenly gone it leaves a hole in them. Some people even begin to believe that love is a scheme or that marriage will never happen for them. I wanted you to know that this will not be the case for you."

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Hermione began, she was shocked that he cared so much and she filed away the fact that he had called her by her given name.

"It seems you already have, Miss Granger," Snape drawled. "But if you insist, I suppose you may."

"Weren't you mad at the Death Eaters for killing your mum? Why did you join them?" Hermione cautiously asked.

"A fair question," Snape sighed. "I was enraged by what happened to my mother. However, I was so hurt by what happened, that at that point I couldn't have gone after the killer even if I wanted to. Never mind the fact that I was only nine at the time. When I turned to Lucius for comfort, he and his family slowly poisoned my mind, giving it piece by piece to the Dark Lord. Being Sorted into Slytherin was just another small stone on the path to darkness. By the time I was sixteen, I was more than ready to become a Death Eater. I thought that if I got close enough to the Dark Lord I might discover whom my mother's murderer was, and be able to take my revenge. I was a lost and confused child with a thirst for vengeance. But that doesn't, in any way, condone what I have done. When I was twenty-one the Dark Lord forced me to kill a small girl. I was struck by how much she resembled my mother. As she died I asked her name. She whispered, "Olivia," and then passed away. Olivia was my mother's name. I was sick with what I had done. I had killed an innocent girl; she couldn't have been more than four years old. For the first time in the five years that I had been a Death Eater, I felt my conscious stir. I wanted to get away, never serve the Dark Lord again. But I knew that he would kill me if I tried to leave. That's when I turned to Dumbledore for help. He took me in, gave me a job, and helped me sort things out. As you know, I became a spy for the Order. Serving two masters and playing a dangerous game that will, more than likely, result in my death." Snape finished, he seemed considerably shaken. "I have only ever told that story to Dumbledore, I would appreciate it if you would never whisper a word of it to another soul."

"I will never tell anyone, you have my word." Hermione said.

"I would completely understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me, now that you know some of the horrors that I have committed." Snape hung his head.

"I'm not going to punish you any further, Professor. You have spent years being punished for your mistakes. You've suffered enough. You've been the only person to really offer me any support since my parents divorce, and I appreciate that more than you know." Hermione looked up at Snape. Their eyes met and she offered him a small smile. Suddenly Snape jumped.

"Merlin's beard! Look at what time it is!" He exclaimed. "It is well past both midnight and curfew. Gather your things, Miss Granger, and I shall accompany you back to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione picked up her book bag and together they began their trek. They walked in silence until they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Thank you for everything, Professor." Hermione said.

"You're welcome. Good night Miss Granger." Snape said, giving a small bow, then he turned on his heel and walked off.

"Good night Sir." Hermione said the password, 'Wolfsbane', and entered the Common Room. She was surprised to see Ron asleep in one of the chairs; he had obviously been waiting for her to return. Hermione walked up to her dorm and brought a blanket back down. She covered Ron and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going to bed.

………………………………………

AN: Thank you to HogwartsGirl16 and VampiressXxXWriter for reviewing!

Thank you so much Katie!


	5. The Trip to Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Who owns nothing? I do! I do!

7/21/05- changing some mistakes that my beta, Katie, found.

……………………………………………..

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she groaned and turned over to go back to sleep. She had been in the dungeons until almost one a.m. Once she did get to bed, she had trouble falling asleep. She kept thinking about what Professor Snape had told her. He had led such a hard life.

"Get up, Hermione! Don't you remember? We're going to Hogsmeade today!" Called Lavender. Hermione groaned again, but she managed to pull herself out of bed. Fifteen minutes later she walked down the stairs and found Ron waiting for her.

"Good morning 'Mione." Ron said cheerfully. His good mood was contagious and Hermione found herself becoming cheerful as well.

"Morning Ron!" She said brightly, "Shall we go down to breakfast?" Ron nodded enthusiastically. Hermione chuckled to herself. He was always hungry. "Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure." Ron scratched his head. "He said something about having some things to do today. I didn't really pry. Don't tell Harry, but I kind of wanted to just spend time with you today." Ron blushed bright red.

"That sounds fantastic!" Hermione agreed, she took his hand in hers and they headed for breakfast.

After breakfast everyone lined up in front of the doors and waited while Filch crossed their names off. Then they headed out in small groups towards Hogsmeade.

Ron and Hermione were having a wonderful time. They were exploring shops, talking, holding hands, and just enjoying each other's company. Hermione was surprised when Ron asked her to go to the Three Broomsticks, order some butterbeer, and wait for him.

"But where are you going?" Hermione called as Ron ran off.

"You'll see!" Ron hollered back over his shoulder, grinning like a madman. Hermione pushed her curiosity aside and walked to the Three Broomsticks.

……………………………………………..

"Good afternoon sir!" A saleslady called. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a ring," Ron said. " But I… erm… I'm on a bit of a tight budget."

"No problem sir!" The saleslady said, leading him over to a case of rings. "We've got an entire case of reasonably priced rings right over here. May I ask what exactly you're looking for?"

"Umm… I heard of promise rings. It's a sort of Muggle tradition. The ring signifies an intent to marry…one day…in the future." Ron started blushing again.

"Well, then. You might find one of these five to be to your liking." The woman pulled out a few choices. One of which was a beautiful silver ring. It twisted around itself in a lovely Celtic knot design. Ron immediately picked it up. 

"This one," he stated confidently.

"Ah… excellent choice. That particular knot means 'undying love.'" The woman stated with a gleam in her eyes. Ron handed her a few Galleons, he had been saving for a long time, and the sales lady put the ring into a velvet box. Ron pocketed the box and ran grinning back to Hermione.

"There you are!" She called. "Where were you?"

"Hermione, I have something to give you." Ron sat down next to her. He pulled out the velvet box. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "I was thinking of that time you explained promise rings to me and I err… I thought it was the perfect thing for us." He pulled out the ring and put it on Hermione's waiting finger. "I love you 'Mione! And I want you to know that I intend to marry you one day." Ron blushed again, but he was completely serious.

"Oh Ron! I love you too!" Ron pulled her in for a hug and Hermione placed her lips on his for a passionate kiss. They both looked up when they heard the door open. Harry and Ginny walked through, hand in hand. Hermione thought that Ron's eyes were going to pop out of his head. Harry and Ginny hadn't seen Ron and Hermione, so they sat down at a private table, sitting far too close for Ron's taste. Hermione immediately grabbed Ron's hand and hauled him out of the pub.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron sputtered. "I thought she was going out with Neville! That was a good arrangement! Neville would have never tried anything! But Harry? Harry is just as randy as the rest of us! If he so much as thinks about touching my baby sister I'll…" Ron was cut short when Hermione pulled his head down to hers and captured his lips in a kiss.

"Don't worry so much. You know that Harry will take good care of her." Hermione whispered, "Now lets go back to the castle before you make a scene."

They headed back to the castle, once there Hermione made to turn to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, but Ron pulled her a different direction. They soon reached the Room of Requirement. They went in and sat down on a couch. Ron began kissing Hermione and soon his tongue was asking for permission into her mouth. She opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around him. Ron layed her down slowly on the couch. After awhile, Ron slid his hands under her shirt. He rubbed lazy circles on her stomach. Feeling emboldened, he unbuttoned her shirt. His hands began kneading her breasts. When he went to unclasp her bra, Hermione's eyes shot open.

"Ron. Ron! No! I'm sorry I can't. Not yet," she said heavily, her voice thick with arousal. Ron looked up at her and shook his head. He continued with her bra and soon had it off. Ron moaned and Hermione tried to get him off of her. "Ron! Please stop! This is too fast! I… get off of me! Ron!" Hermione tried to physically make him get off by pushing. Ron grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them above her head. He lowered his head to her breasts and began to suck on her nipples. When Hermione moaned and arched into him he looked up.

"See… you want this too." He said.

"NO RON! Please stop!" Hermione said, she was crying now. She managed to twist her torso enough that he fell off the couch and lost his grip on her arm. Hermione immediately stood up and grabbed both her bra and her shirt. She put them on as fast as she could, then began to run out of the room. "I have to go to the dungeon's now. Snape will be expecting me in a few minutes."

"Hermione, wait.." Ron groaned, trying to find his shirt.

"No Ron. Professor Snape will be waiting." Hermione ran through the door, tears still streaming down her eyes.

……………………………………………..

AN: This one is a bit shorter, but I hope it was still good. A bit lemony, not too much. Next up will be Snape's reaction to Hermione's dishevelled appearance, and some alone time with the two. Please review!

Thank you to my reviewers gurl94 and Daru.

A big thanks to my beta, Katie!


	6. Dungeons

Disclaimer: As usual only the plot is mine.

7/21/05- changed some mistakes that Katie, my beta, found! Thanks Katie!

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione arrived in the dungeons a few minutes late. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk going over papers.

"You're late, Miss Granger," he drawled without looking up. "I would expect more from an apprentice. See that it doesn't happen ag-" Professor Snape had finally looked up at Hermione. He quickly took in her tousled hair and her incorrectly buttoned blouse. He was about to make some snide remark about her 'garish love affairs,' when his gaze rested on her face. She was no longer crying, but had the distinctive look of someone who had been. Her face was tear stained and her eyes and her lips were puffy. She had the beginnings of a love bite on her neck, and in general looked like a girl forced to do something against her will. "Miss Granger, I expect you to explain yourself this instant!" He seethed in his general manner, but inside he thought, 'before I go and hunt down whoever did this to you.'

"I…um… I don't really want to talk about it." Hermione stammered. She gazed at the floor, unable to meet his eyes.

"Miss Granger, if you don't tell me what happened, and I suspect rape, then I shall have to use methods you will not appreciate, in order to obtain answers."

Hermione's eyes grew large when he said 'rape.' "No sir! I wasn't raped. I don't want to go into what happened, but I swear I wasn't raped." 'Not quite anyway,' supplied an annoying voice in her head.

"As you wish." Snape said. "Well, on to business. You did rather well organizing the potions. In light of this, I had decided to begin with a rather difficult potion. However, Madame Pomfrey brought it to my attention today that she is running low on contraceptive potion. And in my opinion, the fewer students successfully procreating, the better. So, tonight I am going to have you brew another batch for her, the instructions are on the parchment lying on your usual desk. You may begin."

An hour later Hermione was stuck on a particularly tricky part of the potion. She wasn't used to the method of stirring required.

"Professor?" Hermione ventured cautiously, when he looked up without biting her head off, she continued. "Professor, I'm not sure how to complete this method of stirring." Snape gracefully walked over to her. After a quick glance at the instructions and the partially completed potion, he stood directly behind Hermione. He took her right hand in his and began to stir, teaching her as he went. At the sudden contact, Hermione started. When she felt his fingers close over hers, she could feel her heart begin to race. After a few moments of stirring, Snape stepped closer in order to check the potion. He was now pressed against Hermione's back. Hermione now felt another heart beat, in addition to her own. Snape's heart felt much like her own, sped up way past its normal rate. She could feel his breathing quicken. Hermione turned her face just a little towards her Potions Master. Once he felt her movement, Snape immediately let go of her hand and stepped back. Hermione's body grew cold without having Snape's warm one next to hers.

"You may go for the evening." Snape said, his words sounded forced. "Come back in two days and we will see if we can begin on a more stimulating potion." Hermione mumbled her goodbye, and raced out the door. She had no idea what had just happened between them. But what she did know, is that later that night she dreamed of Snape. Complete with all of the inappropriateness of a student/teacher relationship.

----------------------------------------

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! I got a bit sidetracked, but I'll should be better! Thank you to Leann Nicole 3, Daru, BeverlyCrusher1701, fansbasket22, and VampiressXxXWriter.

BeverlyCrusher1701- I have always believed that Snape was just playing a role and that he isn't really all bad.

fansbasket22- I love Draco/Ginny fics too! There are tons of them out there if you look!

Thank you to my beta, Katie!


	7. Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-----------------------------------

Chapter 7- Confusion

During the next few days, Hermione found herself in a constant state of confusion. She loved Ron, even though he was a prat. So why had her body responded to Professor Snape the way it did? Hermione could make no sense of it. In addition to all of this, Hermione couldn't quite figure out Ron's behavior. He seemed distant, both physically and emotionally. He hadn't spoken to her since that night in the Room of Requirement and he was avoiding her like the plague. This was why Hermione was so surprised when Ron approached her at dinner three days after "the incident."

"Hermione?" Ron asked. He was staring at his shoes to avoid looking at Hermione. "After dinner will you meet me in the Room of Requirement?" When Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, he began sputtering an excuse. "No! Nothing like last time! I just wanted to talk to you; and I don't fancy anyone overhearing us. Please, Hermione?"

"Alright," Hermione conceded. "But if you even think about touching me, I'll hex you." Ron paled visibly, but nodded. With a slight wave, he ran out of the Great Hall.

…………………..

After Hermione finished dinner, she began to slowly make her way toward the Room of Requirement. She hadn't been alone with Ron since that night, and she was nervous. She just wasn't ready for a physically intimate relationship yet.

Upon entering the Room of Requirement, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Inside she found two comfortable looking chairs facing one another with a coffee table in between them. Ron was already seated in one chair and was facing a roaring fire in the fireplace to his left. Hermione sat down in the remaining chair and waited for Ron to begin.

"Hermione, I've been doing a lot of thinking these last three days. I realized that what I tried to do was wrong. I want to apologize. I'm so sorry that I tried to make you do something that you felt uncomfortable doing. I love you, and I should respect your wishes. I just got caught up in wanting to be closer to you and just assumed that you would want to be closer to me, too." He said. His face took on a sad look during his last sentence.

"Ron, don't doubt that I want to be with you too. I'm just not ready yet. But someday, I will be." 

"Someday soon?" Ron looked up hopefully.

"I think so." Hermione replied with a small grin. She stood up to hug him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now I have to go."

"Snape?" Ron asked.

"_Professor _Snape, Ron," Hermione sighed. With one last hug, she left Ron and headed towards the dungeon.

…………………..

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Professor Snape drawled. "Today we can actually begin a potion worthy of our intellect." Hermione blushed. Snape had complemented her! She didn't think that she had ever heard him complement anyone other than one of his precious Slytherins before. "Tonight we are going to begin the _Invisibile a tutti i nemici _potion. I doubt that you've ever heard of it. It is a forgotten potion that was rediscovered only days ago by the Headmaster. He has an entire collection of one-of-a-kind books. In a particularly dusty, hidden book he stumbled across this potion. If we succeed in brewing it, it could help Potter defeat The Dark Lord"

"How does it work, sir?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were brimming with curiosity; it wasn't often that she learned of a new potion, having read about most of them throughout previous years.

"If properly brewed, it will make Mr. Potter invisible to all who mean to do him harm. This is considerably more useful than an invisibility cloak for two reasons. One; there is no way to detect or see Mr. Potter for twenty-four hours from the time he ingests the potion. There are ways to see people hidden beneath and invisibility cloak. Two; everyone who remains loyal to Mr. Potter, will be able see him and therefore help him. Although I do believe it would be interesting to see just how far the Boy Wonder could get without help, Dumbledore disagrees with me." Snapes facial features were set in a sneer, showcasing his dislike for Harry. "Over here I have a copy of the instructions and the first ingredients that we shall need. This is a very complicated potion and takes over three months to brew. Therefore, I think it best to begin."

Together, they walked to the table that held the cauldron and necessary ingredients. After twenty minutes of working, the room was growing uncomfortably warm. Hermione shrugged off her robe and laid them on the table behind her. Snape had missed this action, so when he looked a few minutes later he was surprised to see her dressed in muggle clothes, instead of the robes she had on. She was wearing a dark red t-shirt and jeans. The clothes were perfectly innocent, but to Snape's great surprise and distress, he found that she looked stunning in them. The shirt had a sloped neckline, showing just the barest hint of cleavage when she stood, but gave a pretty astonishing view if she happened to bend over. Her jeans weren't tight, but they hugged her curves in a very flattering way. Snape quickly looked down at his pile of papers again. He couldn't believe the thoughts that were running through his head. What he wanted most in the world right now was for her shirt to be cut lower. He quickly scolded himself, she was a student! His thoughts were inappropriate and he stifled them.

After working for a while longer, Snape read that they were supposed to let the potion brew for fifteen minutes without stirring. He looked up to tell Hermione this. What he saw made his mouth run dry. She was bent over slightly looking at some of the papers that were strewn across the desk. Her shirt was hanging off of her chest and he could see…Merlin…he could see almost all of her newly exposed breasts down to her bra. He couldn't stop himself from staring. Hermione, feeling someone's gaze on her, looked up suddenly and caught him looking at her. She followed his line of sight and turned scarlet when she realized how much she was exposing. She stood up abruptly. Snape cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed that he'd been caught.

"We umm… we need to let the potion sit for a few minutes." Snape stuttered. Hermione was shocked, he never stuttered! He was always such an eloquent speaker. Had the sight of her half exposed breasts done this to him? "Then we must stir the potion in a complicated pattern for four minutes before letting it simmer until we meet tomorrow."

They sat in uncomfortable silence until the potion needed to be stirred. Snape instructed Hermione how to stir the potion, but once she began she found that she still wasn't sure how to do it. Snape realized this before Hermione had the chance to ask and he came up behind her like he did a few nights ago. Once again he put his hand over hers and guided it through the complicated pattern that the potion required.

Hermione could feel her heart rate speed up again, just from his touch. Her face grew warm and she turned her face to look at him. Just as he did that, he also turned. This caused their faces to be only inches apart, and consequently, their lips to be very close. They stared into each others eyes, all thoughts of the potion gone. It was just as well that they had already finished the necessary four minutes of stirring. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned toward him just a little. Snape found himself doing the same, their lips now only millimeters apart. Suddenly he stepped back.

"We can't do this, Hermione." He muttered. Hermione was surprised for an instant that he had used her given name, but the feeling quickly passed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's inappropriate! I'm your teacher! I'm also twenty years your senior! What would people think?" He said, sounding very much as though he didn't care about any of it.

"I don't care if it is inappropriate." Hermione replied. "You know as well as I do that in the wizarding world twenty years is hardly an age difference at all, given our long lifespan and all. And frankly, I don't give a damn about what people think of me, and I'm pretty sure that you don't either."

"We can't." He insisted. He looked into her eyes and suddenly realized how sad she looked when he insisted that they couldn't. He once more took in the sight of her in her muggle clothing and whispered, "To hell with it!" He closed the space in between them in two strides. He put his arms on her waist and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and before he knew it, he was pulling her closer to him. He licked her lip and she obliged by opening her mouth for him. He thought that this is what heaven must taste like.

Once a few minutes had gone by, he pulled back, albeit reluctantly. He took both of her hands in his, kissing the right one and moving to do the same to the left. That's when he noticed the ring on her finger.

"What's this?" He asked, motioning to the ring. Hermione looked down at her hand in his. Quick as lightning she pulled her hands out of his.

"Oh God," She moaned, "Ron. Prof-"

"I think you can call me by my given name now Hermione." He interrupted.

"Alright… Severus." She began, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue. "You see… I'm sort of dating Ron." Severus' face made a grimace. "I… I… don't know what to do… this was wonderful… but Ron… I'm sorry Severus! I've got to go…" Hermione ran out of the dungeons with tears streaming down her face. She was so confused.

-------------------------------

A/N: "Frankly, I don't give a damn" came from Gone With the Wind, _Invisibile a tutti i nemici _is Italian for 'invisible to all enemies,' I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


	8. The Next Day

Chapter 8- The Next Day 

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

……………………………

If Hermione thought she was confused the day before, it was nothing to how she now felt. She had kissed Snape! She had wanted it to happen, but now she was lost. Should she pursue things with Severus, or should she go back to Ron? Nice safe Ron. '_Safe so long as he's not trying to get into my knickers,' _she thought. She was still sitting in the common room debating her current position, when Ron snuck up behind her. He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast?" He asked. Hermione jumped a foot into the air. When she turned around to face him a blush was spread across her face and her eyes were open unusually wide. She stared at him for a moment before dashing off to her room. She was just too embarrassed to talk to him after what had happened last night. She left a very bewildered Ron in the common room. "Hermione?" He called after her. He looked over to Harry who was sitting near the fireplace. Harry shrugged his shoulders; he was just as clueless as Ron.

……………………………

Ron began to get worried after lunch when he still hadn't seen Hermione.

"What do you think is going on with her?" Ron asked Harry. "Everytime I've seen her today she's turned bright red and bolted off in the other direction."

"You did apologize to her, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes! That's what I was doing last night after dinner. She seemed like she was still a bit mad at me, but she wasn't avoiding me! She even kissed me!" Ron ran a hand through his hair in his exasperation.

"Well, she won't be able to avoid you much longer," Harry said. "We've got Potions next."

……………………………

Hermione was in a state of near panic. She had to go to Potions. No longer would she be able to hide from Ron or Severus. Even worse, she would have to sit in the same room as both of them! She was having trouble controlling her stress and she knew that the stress of Potions might just kill her.

By the time she got to the dungeons, Hermione was sure she was going to pass out. She was trembling so violently that she dropped all of her books in the hallway near the Potions classroom.

It was no surprise when, an hour later, Hermione knocked over her cauldron. Throughout the class thus far, Hermione had kept shooting glances at Ron and Severus. Anytime that they would look up, she quickly averted her eyes. Severus wasn't at all surprised when he looked up to see Hermione blushing and the contents of her cauldron spilling onto the table and dripping onto the floor. He couldn't imagine how she had lasted an hour without spilling something, she was shaking so hard. Her mind was quite obviously not on her potion. Even though he had expected something like this to happen, he still roared to life, seemingly quite irritated.

"Detention, Miss Granger!" He sneered. "And twenty points from Gryffindor for your carelessness." As much as he hadn't wanted to do that, because of last night and all, he had to. When one is a spy, one must keep up appearances. It would not do to have someone suspect that he favored her; most people would be shocked if they knew he even tolerated her.

Hermione looked from Severus to Ron before bolting out of the room. She ran all the way to her dormitory and cried until she fell asleep. Her sleep was anything but peaceful. Her dreams were plagued by Ron leaving her and by Severus calling her a 'silly little girl.' When she woke up an hour later, she felt more exhausted than she did before her nap.

At a quarter to seven she made her way to detention. She was beyond nervous. 'What if he regretted what happened? What if he's just using me? What if-?' Dozens of 'what if's' were running through her head. She walked through the door to the Potions classroom to a sight that drove all the 'what if's' from her mind. Severus Snape, self-proclaimed bastard Potions master of Hogwarts, was sitting behind his desk looking incredibly nervous. Snape looked nervous. In fact, he looked about as nervous as Hermione felt.

"This isn't a real detention…" he began.

"I figured as much," Hermione replied.

"I felt I needed to speak with you about last night. Not to mention the fit Malfoy would have thrown if I didn't give you detention," he said. Then his normally mask like face took on a look of despair. "I apologize for my behaviour last night. It was highly inappropriate. As I was the adult in the situation, I should have put a stop to things before they progressed as far as they did. I'm sure you regret the whole thing, and I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to tell Dumbledore and have me fired." He stared at his desk, never once looking at her during his speech.

"Severus…I don't even know where to begin after that." At the sound of his given name coming out of her mouth, he finally looked up at her. His face held such dejection and self-loathing that Hermione gasped. She quickly moved over to him. She knelt in front of his seated form and took his hands in hers. "I don't regret anything about last night. Not a single thing. It just confused me. Before last night everything made sense. I was…I am dating Ron. Everything was going well, except when he occasionally turns into a randy prat. But, kissing him is nothing like kissing you. When I kiss him I feel this soft glow of love and friendship. When you and I kissed the kiss was filled with fire and passion. It was… exhilarating. Ron has always been a constant factor in my life. Then you came in and shook things up. And the problem with that is I want both stability and excitement. But I know I can't have both. I just don't know what to do!" Hermione began to cry. Severus immediately scooped her up from her position on the floor. He held her close to him as she sobbed. When it became obvious that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Severus led her into his office and settled them onto a couch in front of a fireplace. With a whispered spell, the fireplace roared to life basking the pair in warmth.

They sat wrapped around each other until Hermione's sobs finally subsided and were replaced with the even breathing that Severus recognized as sleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her, now that she looked so peaceful. He conjured a blanket and pillow for her before disentangling himself, reluctantly, from her body. After making sure she was comfortable he kissed her forehead and whispered,

"Goodnight, my darling."


	9. A Day With Severus

When Hermione woke the next morning, she had no idea where she was. It took her several minutes of surveying the room before she realized that she was in Severus' office. Her next panicked thought was, "what time is it?" After consulting her watch, she realized that it was halfway through her first class.

"Oh no!" she cried. She began to gather her things as the door opened and Severus came into the room.

"Good, you're awake. And… you look vaguely panicked. What is the matter?" Severus asked.

"I slept halfway through my first class!" she exclaimed.

"Oh. Is that all? I've already informed the Headmaster. I've told him that you were still having trouble dealing with your parent's divorce and that you would need today off."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"Now, I'm going to assume that you are hungry, as you missed breakfast. Therefore, I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to Hogsmeade for brunch?" Severus asked.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Had Severus Snape just asked her out on a date? Severus began to look slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't have to, of course. I just thought that you might be hungry an-"

"Severus, I'd love to," Hermione interrupted.

"Really?" Severus' face split into a slow smile, another first for Hermione.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to go up to my room and change. I'll meet you back here soon, alright?" Severus just nodded. He was amazed she had agreed to the date.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione reappeared in Severus' office. Severus walked into the room a few minutes later. When he saw Hermione, he realized that he had to stifle a gasp. She was wearing a dark green sweater and a black knee-length skirt.

"How very Slytherin of you," he observed with a hint of amusement in his voice. Hermione's only response was to shrug and grin slyly.

"Ready?" She asked. When he nodded his head she began to move towards the stairs.

"Not that way," he said. "There's a shortcut through here." He pulled aside a tapestry to reveal a dark corridor.

"What do you use this for?" Hermione enquired. She wondered why this corridor wasn't on the Marauder's Map.

"Death Eater meetings," Severus responded stiffly.

"Oh." Hermione replied. They were both silent until they reached Hogsmeade. Hermione broke the silence by asking, "Where are we going?"

Severus looked up, clearly startled. Hermione wondered if he had forgotten that she was even there.

"We're going to the Flag Inn. It's a bed and breakfast, but they have a wonderful restaurant inside."

Fifteen minutes later they were seated and had ordered. They didn't speak much until their meals arrived. Then they easily fell into conversation.

"What are you planning on doing once you've graduated?" Severus asked.

"I was thinking about teaching or pursuing a higher degree in Potions."

"Why not do both? You could be a Potions Mistress at one of the schools in Europe."

"Yes, but the only place I would even consider teaching at would be Hogwarts. And I don't see you needing a replacement anytime soon."

They sat and talked for hours. Eventually, they ordered a late lunch, and then decided to head back to the castle.

"Severus?" Hermione asked as they walked back to Hogwarts. "Why didn't you have any classes today?"

"Oh, I did," he said mischievously. "But I left a rather nasty note on my door promising a gruesome death to anyone who attempted to attend Potions today.

Hermione left Severus in the dungeons with a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

"Goodbye." He said back. He had never known anyone who made him feel empty when they left his presence before. Now, he felt a void whenever Hermione wasn't around him.

About halfway back to Gryffindor tower, Hermione heard someone calling her name and running toward her.

"Hermione!" Before she had a chance to identify her assailant, she was caught up in a possessive hug.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Ron panted. "Are you alright? Where have you been? No one's seen you since last night? You just disappeared! Where were you?" He knew he was ranting, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to hold Hermione until he was sure that she was alright.

"Ron! You're choking me!" Hermione gasped. Ron let Hermione go, but just enough to where she could breathe again.

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"Snape kept me so late that I passed out on the way back to my room. I guess someone found me because I woke up in the hospital wing." Hermione lied quickly.

"Well, thank Merlin you're alright," he said. Ron then tried to lean in for a kiss. Hermione placed a hand on his waiting lips.

"I can't Ron," she murmured. "I'm sorry." The next thing Ron knew was that she was walking off and he was left standing in the corridor feeling very confused.

For the next few weeks, Hermione tried to avoid both Ron and Severus. She was too confused to deal with them both at the same time. When it came time for Christmas, Hermione opted to stay at Hogwarts rather than visit Ron at the Burrow. She still wasn't ready to admit what she had done to Ron and she wasn't sure how she wanted things to go with Severus. Spending Christmas at the castle would allow her to spend time with Severus without worrying about Ron. She knew that it wasn't fair to either of them to keep playing both ends of the field, but she really didn't know who she could choose. She was attacking the entire situation like a school research project. She needed more information on the two variables before she decided which would have the most compatible reaction.

Hermione believed that if things weren't going well between herself and Severus or if she just needed a break, then she could just fade anonymously into the group of people who stayed at Hogwarts over break. She could always hole herself up in her rooms and only come out for meals. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.


End file.
